in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny
Tiny is a character from Portal Problem RP and Heroes Through Time RP. Since it was abandoned, Tiny and his Super Hero alias were brought here for a revival! Tiny, name implied, is a small Puff-Shroom, that has the ability to turn into a Super Hero called "Frostbit" by eating his specialty snack, "Cyan Sherbet". History Throughout the series "Heroes Through Time" Tiny has just been a normal Puff-Shroom. Until a certain episode where Tiny, Spudow, Solar Flare, and many others when back in time to help their 2009 selves to defeat Zomboss. As promised, Solar Flare would turn Tiny into a Super Hero. It happened at the same time Tiny was eating an Ice Cream Sandwich, turning him into the "Frostbit" In a later episode, with Tiny's incredible mind, he built a Time Traveling RV to go back in time, and forward in time. Where they arrived at a time where Zombies where actual members of Society. From this day on, Tiny can turn into his Super Hero form whenever he can and wants to by eating his special "Cyan Sherbet". Recently, ThePlantedAKEE decided to plot his revival, and bring him back to life in the Locked Room stories and such. Origin Long ago, the mushroom people created a world, sealed away in another dimension, known as the Citadel of Spores. Quite a world it was, containing enough to keep mushrooms living their for years and years to come. Thousands of years later after it's creation, the citadel was filled to the brim with all sorts of mushrooms. Tiny, just one of many, was born in the citadel's Zen Garden. Tiny was smaller than the other mushrooms because he was a Puff Shroom. Tiny starting growing up as a smart young mushroom, smaller, but smarter than the others... And learned how to build a Time Traveling RV, portals to other dimensions, and all sorts of other wacky objects. Tiny used this portal to go see what the world outside of the Citadel was like. In his travel's, he met up with heroes such as Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Spudow, and many more. Little did he know, one of his adventures were going to change his life and his future. He went to go fight Zomboss with the other heroes, and was promised to be given "way past cool" superpowers if he helped and succeeded. They won, and he was given the ability to turn into a superhero (at the same time, was eating an Ice Cream sandwich) with the ability to have ice powers, and control ice. Personality Tiny is very smart, and energetic. He's quite adventures, and although he may be smart, he can lose that intelligence once in a while. He's willing to go into small, tight spaces for people to retrieve items like pencils, phones, and even spare change, just for fun and exploration. Tiny has a childish nature, mainly because he is still a child. He's only 10 years old for a mushroom, so he's quite young. Due to his young age, he can sometimes lose his intelligence and concentration, in exchange for having fun and doing childlike things. He's quite energetic, probably because he eats a lot of Ice Cream. With this, he has built up an immunity to brain freezes. Tiny's Inventory * Pocket Lint ** Uses as a travel pillow. * Cyan Sherbet ** This Sherbet allows him to turn into "Frostbit" ** Alternately... If he already is Frostbit and he eats this, its just normal Sherbet. * Spore Biscuits ** Mushroom plant food. Spores that were turned into Biscuits... he eats these to be well-fed. Trivia * The fact that he can use a Box taped to a Roller-skate as a Mobile Home is hilarious. * From many people, Tiny is adorable, no doubt about it. ** Even if you deny it, we know you're lying. * Tiny has made many cameos in other RP's. ** One was in the RPG Time Travel Quest that PeaVZ108 made, appearing as Marcus the Magnifying Grass's Puff-Shroom plant companion. ** One was in "PVZ: A Crossover Through Games" that ThePlantedAKEE made, appearing in Season 1, Episode 3 in one of the Dungeons of Zelda. * Apparently in his Time Traveling RV, it made an inter-dimensional rift causing them to travel to the Citadel of Mushrooms, where Tiny introduced all of the Mushrooms that he grew up with. * Being small allows him to use everyday objects normal sized items, as household items for him. He can use an I-Phone as a Small TV, a paper clip as a hanger/hat rack, nickel as a sheild. * His IQ is somewhere around 210. ** Unfortunately at sometimes he loses his plant-brain, making it so his IQ is just 50. * Tiny kept the stick from his first ever Popsicle, and painted it gold. It is his prized possession, and he says it's his "good luck charm". It hasn't been proven to be quite lucky. * He tried making his own Ice Cream stand, but it wasn't very successful because he ate most of his product. Category:Semi-intelligent Category:Plants Category:Owned by The Planted AKEE